Common Sense and Family Ties
by ewriter
Summary: Booth and Bones are now taking care of the nieces, and Parker and are now shopping for furniture for their new house! Newly updated, Please read and review!
1. A Date and 4 Surprises At The Door

Common Sense and Family Ties

**Common Sense and Family Ties**

**By euberwriter**

**This is my first fan fiction story I came up with it in class at school one day so please review!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Bones or any other shows our favorite, cute, anthropologist would not be put into an insane asylum, and we would have our new seasons for our TV Shows, also I would not be living in this mere Avon Connecticut!!**

**Chapter 1: A date and 4 surprises at the door!!**

**Earlier that day:**

"Bones come on won't you go on a date with me please?" Said Booth.

"I don't know Booth; I don't know exactly how I feel about you," said Temperance.

"Well at least talk to Angela about it and think about it please?" He begged to her secretly knowing that Angela would make her go.

"Fine Booth, maybe I'll talk to you later," she said as she hung up the phone.

**Later while talking to Angela**

"Angela, Booth wants me to go on a date with him but I don't know if I should, what do you think?" She said with a curious, semi-wanting tone to her voice.

Then Angela spoke up and said, "Sweetie take this with full respect, but please tell me, are you going to ride the Booth train into the early morning or are you going to stay on the platform and watch your train pass with someone else at the head?"

"Ang, I don't know if I am ready yet. I mean what will happen to our work and field environment and relationships if we were involved romantically?"

"Sweetie, do you have ANY common sense what so ever? Everyday Booth comes in to the lab he looks at you like you are the only women on this planet! He was there when he made the mistake of telling you that you should go with Sully if you wanted to. But you didn't go; Honey he took a bullet in the chest for you. Now call him and tell him yes!"

"Ang, I will go out with him but on one condition. I mean what could it hurt?"

"And what is this condition?"

"You come with me, now, to pick up a dress and shoes for my date with Booth, after I call him of course!"

"EEEK, oh sweetie, we are going to get you all sexed up to go on that Booth train later! Now go call him up, while I go and tell Cam we are leaving early.

Then Angela left and Bones was thinking something before she hit 1 on speed dial. But as Angela has said, we may be more then that. I mean is it just common sense for us to be together, which is what she was pondering while pressing the 1 button on her cell phone.

"Hey Bones. So what do you say, Are we going to go out together tonight?"

"Well Booth, after several minutes of serious thinking and weighing of the pros and cons I have decided that to Angela's approval, that I will go out on a date with you tonight Seeley Booth."

"EEEK, yes, sorry Bones. I have been waiting for this since I met you. So would you like me to pick you up around 7 at your place?"

"Yes thank you Booth. And to tell you the truth, I have been waiting for a while as well. Booth why don't you make it 6, and where are we going?"

"Sure Bones I will pick you up at 6, and it is a surprise as to the location. But dress like Angela would dress on a date, out, with Hodgins."

"Booth, save the flattering for later," and she said the next part with a whisper, "Because I just might be able to then repay you for all the compliments," She finished with a sexy happy grin as Angela walked in.

"Well good because, maybe then you will want some more compliments, while you are repaying me," He said with a growl.

"Well then, Booth, I have to go and pick up some," she said the word following drawn out, "CLOTHES for our date later. Bye Booth I will see you at 6!"

"Bye Bones. Tell Angela to put you in something pretty!"

With that they both hung up the phone and Temperance looked over and noticed Angela was sitting on her couch looking at her like she was a completely different person.

"Ange, what is wrong?"

"Sweetie, you just found your common sense!! You are going on a date with your FBI hunk! I told Cam and she says good luck on your date. Now let's go get those clothes you hinted to Booth about!"

"Angela, I merely find a biological attraction to Booth which seems to increase, inevitably, as time passes by and will eventually come to appoint where my biological urges with him will need to be released and by his flattery I am assuming that he will be very thankful for me to pick him, and as time passes I may develop a stronger relationship with him."

"Yeah right Sweetie, I disagree, I have trouble understanding what you said. But you will see when, as you put it; release your urges with Booth that there will be much more there between you two, not over time, but now! How about this dress?"

"Ange there is nothing as of right now between Booth and myself and also nothing to that dress!"

"Here this one is a strapless dress, not too short or long, and black silk. Is this good with these nice, black, semi-heeled, sandals?"

"I like it! I will buy them, and thank you for all of your help Angela!" She said as she gave Angela a hug.

"Then let's go up to the cashier. Now let's get us home to prepare for you to go with Booth tonight!"

Then they paid, got into the car, and walked up to Temperance's apartment where Angela put the curls into Brennan's hair the way Booth liked them framing her face. Then Temperance got into her dress and when she was finished the door rang, but it was only 5:30.

"Hello is anyone there," Temperance said as she opened the door, "I am not joking is anyone here besides, wait Hayley, Emma, and who are these two?"

"Hi auntie Tempey, these are our two baby sisters, Christina and Miranda. Can we please come in? Mommy and Russ left us here and told us to give you this," Said Hayley while giving Temperance the letter.

"Oh my, Angela will you please hurry and come here! I am going to need your help, and others help as well!" She said with a look on her face that would scare even the strongest of people.

Please review: It takes 30 seconds and being a first time writer I would love it!


	2. Explaining and Buying

Common Sense and Family Ties

**Common Sense and Family Ties**

**By euberwriter**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Bones or any other shows our favorite, cute, anthropologist would not be put into an insane asylum, and we would have our new seasons for our TV Shows, also I would not be living in this mere Avon Connecticut!!**

**Chapter 2: Explaining and Buying!!**

As a response to Brennan's plea for help Angela ran over to where Brennan and the four girls were while skidding to a stop when she saw them, "Um sweetie, I assume you know this but there are four little girls in your doorway, and two of them are babies!"

"Yes Angela I am aware of that, these are my nieces, Russ' kids. This is what I need your help with," she said as the doorbell rang once again.

"Hey Bones," said Booth as he walked in the door, oddly enough carrying four pink bags.

"Hey there Booth, I am sorry for asking but why are there four pink bags, in your hands?"

"Well Hello to you to, these were on your front door, hanging, whose are they?"

"Hello Mister," little Emma started, "Those are mine and my sisters' bags, can I have them please?"

"Um sure," he said handing the bags to Emma, "Um Bones, Why is there a little girl and her sisters in your house?"

"Well Booth, That was my niece Emma, her and her three sisters are apparently living with me at the moment. Russ left so I am now responsible for them. Can we go so I can talk to you in a more private area?"

"Sure Bones come on let's hop into my car and get going! Do you mind if we go to my place instead of a restaurant, I have dinner all set up!"

"Sure Booth, no problem."

When they got to his apartment they walked up with his hand on the small of her back like it normally is, and he opened his door.

"Hey Bones would you like to talk or to eat first?"

"Well Booth, I was thinking you know how we have been getting closer to each other since you were shot?"

"Yes Bones. What does that have to do with anything?"

"Let me finish Booth. We have been getting closer together, we have actually slept together, with nothing more until now, and we sleep over each other's apartments after we have comforted on another half the night. I was thinking that since I am now the guardian for four little girls that I have to buy a house anyway, I was wondering if you could buy the house with me. We will have our separate rooms, Parker, and the girls can have their rooms and we can be all happy. I have already found a house, would you come look at it with me? I have an appointment in roughly an hour," she finished looking away from Booth wondering what his response was going to be.

"Wow Bones, this is a big step for us, I was surprised when you said yes to going on a date with me in the first place. I have liked you for the past three almost four years, but I didn't know how you felt. I mean sure, As long as we begin with our own rooms, and this will help us save gas as well. Now where is this house we are going to buy?"

"Well thank you so much Booth, on top of the reasons I listed earlier I can't figure out how I am supposed to raise my four nieces alone?" She said while giving Booth a very large hug. "And the address is 353 Allegro Drive."

On the way to his car her phone rang.

"Brennan." She answered it.

"Hey sweetie," started Angela, "I brought the kids over to mine and Hodgy's place, the two older ones are playing video games with Becca (Angela's oldest daughter). The two younger ones are sleeping in Jeremy and Justin's old cribs. I have Rachel with me and Jack took the two boys and Christina with him to the park. So we don't need the crib at this moment in time, but you do need to pick up two cribs for the two girls, and Emma and Hayley have decided that they want a bunk bed. Also Hayley told me that her and Emma's clothes were in their bag but because the other girls were so young the thing in their bags were only diapers, bottles, and pacifiers, no clothes so those also have to be picked up. Oh by the way what did Booth say when you asked him about the house thingy?"

"Well I asked him and he agreed that as the next step in our relationship, though fast, it was a good idea. At this moment we are on our way to the house I picked out!"

"Yeah, now I'll let you go so you can have fun with your house, shopping, and your time with Booth!"

"Was that Angela?" Asked Booth after Brennan ended her call.

"Yes it was. Hey Booth I know I probably should not tell you this while you were driving but over these past years I have been developing feelings for you. The reason I said yes to going on a date with you tonight was and still is because I love you Special Agent Seeley Booth!"

"Wow Temperance! I love you to, now that we are here though how bout we go inside and talk to the realtor. Okay?"

"Of course we can go in Booth!" She said with him opening her door for her and giving her the most passionate kiss either of them had experienced ever.

"Wow Bones, I liked that, I think we should make that a recurring thing," he said as he walked with his hand on her back a little lower then normal.

The house was a beautiful yellow, three story house, with a white picket fence.

"Hello their Dr. Brennan, and is this Mr. Brennan?" Said the Realtor.

"Oh no, Mrs. Rondy this is my partner Special Agent Seeley Booth. Is this the proposal we need to sign?" Asked Brennan with rosy red cheeks at hearing Booth being called her husband, not that she minded it.

"Here, you two need to just sign the dotted line and I will hand over the keys!"

After they both signed the paper and received the house keys Mrs. Rondy left and Brennan was making out with Booth when she suddenly looked surprised.

"Wait, Booth don't you have to pick up Parker in like 5 minutes?"

"Oh Shit, Bones you are right, oh man!" he said as he pulled Brennan out of their house and locked their house.

"Hey Booth," she started when they got into the car, "Um, over the weekend we have Parker again and we need to discuss how we are going to do the packing thing, also tonight can we please go shopping for the girls, and can I stay over again? Our house doesn't have beds and my house is lonely without the girls who are staying over at Angela's house tonight?"

"No Problem baby. How about I have Zach, Jack, and Parker helping me, while you, Cam, and Angela along with the girls can help with your stuff. Oh and no problem for the shopping thing, when Rebecca was pregnant with her and Drew's daughter Parker loved to help with the shopping for the furniture, and the clothes, if you want when we get there we can ask Rebecca if she has any hand me down clothes she wants to get rid of. I mean their Daughter, Alyssa is still using the furniture but she probably has clothes."

"Okay Booth, thank you for everything!" she said as they pulled into Rebecca's driveway while Parker ran out to meet them. As soon as the two of them got out of the car Parker ran up to Brennan and started chatting with her about everything while Booth went up to talk to Rebecca who had little Alyssa in her arms.

"Hey Rebecca, and Alyssa, um can I ask you a question Rebecca?"

"Sure Seeley what is it?"

"Well Bones you see just received custody of her brother's kids and we were wondering if you had any leftover clothes of Alyssa's that we could have for her two little nieces. Also her and I bought a house. No we are not moving in together like romantically yet, but she needs help with her nieces and we found it best to share a house to have us both there to help with the kids, so do you have any extra things?"

"Seeley you don't know how much extra I have, I also just packed it all up, if you can take these bags then you can have the stuff inside of them, how old are her nieces?"

"They are three month old twins, and some older children as well. Why?"

"Well I was going to tell you to tell her if she ever wanted to go walking in the park with them I would walk with her. Now go, and you can have Parker this weekend to help with the packing okay?"

"Yes thank you so much Rebecca! Bye."

With that he went to bring the bags into the car where Brennan was buckling in a very talkative Parker. After he finally got all of the bags into the trunk of the car he told Parker the news and he looked very excited.

"Daddy," Parker started, "Can we go shopping now?"

"Yes buddy, lets go!"

**I hope to update soon but I would like some reviews first! Please it only takes 30 seconds. Up next, The big semi-dysfunctional family moves in and goes shoping! **


	3. Furniture Shopping!

"Hey Parker, here is the thing, Bones and I are getting a house because we need more room because Bones is like a mommy now, and we need to buy furniture for her little baby nieces, her other nieces, and you

**Common Sense and Family Ties**

**By euberwriter**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Bones or any other shows our favorite, cute, anthropologist would not be put into an insane asylum, and we would have our new seasons for our TV Shows, also I would not be living in this mere Avon Connecticut!!**

**Chapter 3: Furniture Shopping!**

"Hey Parker, here is the thing, Bones and I are getting a house because we need more room because Bones is just like mommy now, and we need to buy furniture for her little baby nieces, her other nieces, and you. Because with a new house you are going to get new stuff, if that is okay?"

"Yes, Daddy you rock, cool when are we going shopping?"

"Parker is it okay if we go shopping now, I want to move us into the house over the weekend to get the five of you situated okay?"

"Sweet, yeah Dr. Bones, you are the coolest. Now daddy step on it we need to shop!"

"Parker, you do not need to rush your father. Booth wait now hurry up. I want to get there before the store closes!"

"Wow Bones, way to actually do what you just told Parker not to do! Here we are okay little speed demons? Parker what kind of bed would you lie, a car bed, a bunk bad, or a regular bed?"

"Daddy that is a silly question! I want a bunk bed with dinosaurs painted on the side and dinosaur sheets and stuff. Okay Daddy and Dr. Bones?"

"That would be lovely Parker, and Booth don't worry," Temperance started, "Since this was my idea completely I will be paying for everything. I know this will contradict with your alpha male tendencies but I have more then enough money even with my family extending and I would appreciate if you would let me do this without contradicting me okay?"

"Bones, I do not want to agree to this but I guess this is going to be okay. Now can you get a list so that we can mark down what we need to buy and have shipped to our new house okay?"

"Thank you Booth for everything, Parker would you like a piggy back ride to look at the beds on the higher shelves?"

"Yes thank you very much Dr. Bones, I have a question for you," he said as he looked at her to see if he was allowed to continue and when she nodded he said, "Dr. Bones, are you going to be my new mommy?"

"Wow Parker. I don't know, that may be the case later in time if your father and I continue moving in our relationship but as of right now it may be easier for you to consider me as that kind of position because my four nieces will be having me move into that type of position so it may be a similar case for you. So for the answer you want in a way it is yes. Is that alright?" She asked Parker while making it seem more like to an observing eye she was asking Booth if we she had said was okay.

"Parker, is this new arrangement okay with you?" Asked Booth as he gave Temperance a silent vote an approval.

"Yeah, Daddy I am so excited because this means I have two mommies! And do Dr. Mommy Bones' new niece children count as my sisters kind of?"

"Would you like them to Parker?" Asked Temperance.

"Yes please, I have always wanted siblings and now I am getting four, Yeah!" Parker screamed as a lady came up to the trio.

"May I help you? You look like a lovely family, what is it that you are interested in buying today. A very cute son mam," she said mistakenly.

"Actually we would like to see your selections of bunk beds, dinosaur sheet and bedding sets, baby furniture, and clothes, also the adult beds and mattress sets. Would you be able to help us with that?" Temperance said surprisingly to Booth because he figured she would want to correct the lady serving them.

"Sure, how about we get started right this way with the bunk beds, okay?"

**Sorry it has been so long since I have updated but I have been busy with school. And I promise to this time actually write more sooner if you review more!**


	4. Family Time At The Store

**Common Sense and Family Ties**

**By: Ewriter**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Bones or any other shows our favorite, cute, anthropologist would not be put into an insane asylum, and we would have our bones every week not this jumbled schedule like they have now, also I would not be living in this mere Avon Connecticut!!**

"Hello sweetie," Angela started into the phone, "How's the shopping going?" She asked giggling at the thought of her best friend finally realizing what was right in front of her face.

"Good, Parker picked out some dinosaur things for his new room. Booth is now looking at the beds. And I was going to get some paint with Parker for the rooms. Then we are all going to go pick out the beds for Parker and the girls. Then we are going to get some cribs and then we are going to pick out bedding for everyone else and some other things. Rebecca so kindly let us have some of Alyssa's old clothes and volunteered to go on a walk with me and the little ones. How are the kids doing?" Temperance asked as she and Parker walked over to the paint counter and he looked at all the paint then tugged on her leg to ask her a question, "Hold on, what's up Parker?" She said acknowledging him and his question in a very motherly tone that made Angela smile on the other line.

"Dr. Mommy Bones, do you think that Mrs. Angela would help paint the room with something special for me and your nieces?" He asked hoping it was a yes so that he could get a cool Dinosaur mural on his wall of his room.

"I don't know Park, how about you ask her. Here's the phone," Temperance said handing it over to him.

"Hello Mrs. Angela is that you?" Parker said into the phone.

"Yes buddy it's me, was there something you wanted buddy?" She said in a kid friendly voice.

"Yes, umm first can I call you Auntie Angela? Its easier, and second would you please paint me a dinosaur mural in my room and paint something in Emma, Hailey, Christina, and Miranda's rooms?" He asked as Angela suppressed a laugh at his question.

"Sure Parker to both of those questions. I would love to be your Auntie Angela, and I'm sure I would love to paint that in your room. So how about you go pick out Dinosaur colors and plant colors and pick out some light colors so I can paint something for the girls' rooms okay? How about light blue, purple, and pink and a white and blue color for the sky to okay? Thanks buddy. Can I talk to Temperance again please?" Angela asked the little boy smiling at how quickly he could put himself into his new family and how quickly Temperance was adapting to it as well.

"Sure Auntie Angela. Dr. Mommy Bones Auntie Angela want to talk to you. I'm going to go pick out the colors for the rooms okay?" Parker said and waited for Temperance to nod before he handed the phone to her and went to look at the paints making sure to stay in the view of Temperance.

"Hey Angela, thank you for helping me out. Now, do you think you could come over to the new house tomorrow with the girls so that we could paint and move some things? And Jack and Zach and Cam will be there to. Now see you later!" Temperance said waiting for Angela's goodbye before hanging up the phone and relaxing into Booth's arms as he had come up behind her and hugged her as they both watched Parker look for just the right shade of Orange for the dinosaur.

"What'cha thinking Bones?" He asked as he turned her in his arms and kissed her on the lips before he looked for an answer.

"Well, I'm thinking that we finish paint shopping, I see you've found the right bed, but why only one?" She asked in her 'I don't know what that means' tone.

"It is cheaper if we share. Come on Parker, let's get those paints and then we can go get some beds and the mattresses and cribs. Then we can get a bed for Daddy and Bones. Then we'll pick some other stuff up for the girls. Then we'll head back home and tomorrow we can go to the new house, how does that sound bud?" Booth said to Parker hugging Bones tighter and smiling at how they must have looked to the other people in the store.

"Cool. Let's go!" Parker said as he brought, with Bones and Booth's help, the paints to the carriage.

Then they finished getting their stuff and scheduled the drop off time for the rest of the stuff at the new house tomorrow. Then they brought the stuff to Booth's place and got some take out and ate as a family and watched a movie together before they put Parker to bed and then they snuggled up together in Booth's bed, nothing more then snuggling but just happy in their togetherness.

**Here is a new chapter finally, so I was looking back and realized that the timing of the characters life is so off. So we are just going to ignore the fact of how Angela and Hodgins have kids and Bones and Booth finally realize that they were meant for each other. So just go with it and imagine it is different okay? Thank you! Now if I forget to update like I have done please drop me a line letting me know. Please also review and let me know what you thought of my chapter!**


End file.
